Johnny Test: Theme Song 2
The Johnny Test Theme Song 2 is the second theme song used in the Johnny Test cartoon. It was used ever since the Season 2's premiere, Hoist the Johnny Roger/Johnny's Turbo Toy Force, up to today, last used in the Season 4's finale, Good Ol' Johnny Test, running, as of Good Ol' Johnny Test, 103 episodes. It also appeared on current U.S. prints of all Season 1 episodes, beginning with the Season 1's premiere, Johnny to the Center of the Earth/Johnny X, up to the Season 1's finale, Johnny Dodgeball/Johnny and the Attack of the Monster Truck. Summary Like in the last theme song, this theme song also starts with a countdown, and, as it reaches 0, the words Johnny, followed by Test, blink a few times. Then, the radioactivity sign is shown, becoming lower. Johnny than jumps on it, and, after it spins a few degrees, Johnny takes off with the Turbo Action Backpack, flying to the lab, where he takes a radioactive chewing gum created by his sisters. As he eats it, he changes to Johnny X, and uses the hurricane hands to make the lab a mess. Dukey is than shown laughing, as Johnny rides Scoots, and stops near him. Dukey jumps on scoots, and they leave the lab, passing through Lila's room, who is working on the pc, and through the kitchen, which Hugh tries to make it shine, finally reaching upstairs, to the door to Johnny's room. As Johnny opens the room, a lot of junk comes out of it, including a surf board, which Johnny uses to surf on the junk. The intro than shows clips from random episodes from Season 2, clips shown up until the ending on the theme, which is also taken from the old theme song, with Dukey breaking the guitar. Intro Spoilers * Clips showed spoilers for the episodes: ** The Enchanted Land of Johnnia - 3 clips were shown, 2 showing Johnny's victory, and 1 showing their entrance in Johnnia. ** Johnnyland - Johnny riding a roller-coaster. ** Saturday Night's Alright for Johnny - Johnny being hit by Sissy's arrow. Johnny turned into a werewolf and Elvis Presley. Johnny turning very fat. ** Johnny vs. Bling-Bling Boy 2 - Johnny's and Bling-Bling's duel; Johnny transforming his chair into a supercharged car. ** Hoist the Johnny Roger - Johnny and Dukey's sword fight with Blackbeard. ** The Revenge of Johnny X - Johnny riding Dukey while heading for Bling-Bling's robot; sharks surrounding Johnny in water. ** Johnny Test in Black & White - Susan and Mary hugging Johnny. ** Johnny Mint Chip - Johnny and Dukey waiting for the ice-cream. ** Johnny the Kid - Johnny using a whip. Johnny and Dukey surfing. ** JTV - The dance part. ** Johnny's Turbo Toy Force- Johnny, Dukey, Susan and Mary all jumping down on the floor in battle gear ready to defeat the Robo-Pals. ** Johnny's Got A Brand New Dad- Johnny cheering at the hockey game, he is in a protective suit as the Ice Pigs are playing. Lyrics (J-J-J-Johnny Test...) (J-J-J-Johnny Test...) Got a head of firey hair, and a turbo-charged backpack! (Johnny Test) His genius sisters use him like a lab rat. (Johnny Test) A neat, freaked dad at home, a super-busy mom. (Johnny Test) The boy's best friend is a talking dog. (A talking dog? That's right) Three extreme teens and an air-breathing shark. (Whoa) Mega-action, game controller, skating in the park. (Whoa) Phero-booster Bling-Bling, what do we make of this? (What do we make of this?) Johnny Test! (Johnny..) Johnny Test! (Johnny...) This is the life of a boy named Johnny Test! (What do we make of this?) Johnny Test! (Johnny...) Johnny Test! (Johnny...) This is the life of a boy named Johnny Test! Characters * Johnny * Dukey * Susan * Mary * Lila * Hugh * Bling-Bling Boy Trivia * Half the intro is composed of clips from Johnny Test episodes, including season 1 episodes, while the other half is composed of animations recycled from the first theme song. * Another difference is that at the end, it has a different logo. It's almost the same except it has a blue background and the logo contains a more gradient effect. * The theme song is a parody of Green Day's "American Idiot." This was most likely done because the writer is a huge Green Day fan. *On Netflix, this theme song is used in Season 1. Gallery jtts1i1.png|''Got a head of fiery hair, and a turbo charged backpack!'' jtts1i2.png|''His genius...'' Testing something.jpg|his genius sisters use him jtts1i4.png|''...like a lab rat. (Johnny Test)'' jtts1i5.png|''A neat freak dad at home...'' jtts1i6.png|''...a super busy mom.'' jtts1i7.png|''The boy's best friend...(Talking dog. That's right)'' jtts1i8.png|''...is a talking dog.'' jtts1i9.png|''(Talking dog. That's right)'' jtts1i10.png|''Three extreme teens...'' jtts1i11.png|''...in an air-breathing shark. (Whoa)'' jtts2i1.png|''Mega, action, game controlling... '' jtts2i2.png|''...skating in the park. (Whoa)'' jtts2i3.png|''Federal, booster...'' jtts2i4.png|''...Bling-Bling...'' jtts2i5.png|''...what do we make of this?'' jtts2i6.png|''(What do we make of this?)'' jtts2i7.png|''Johnny Test!'' jtts2i8.png|''(This is the life...)'' jtts2i9.png|''Johnny Test!'' jtts2i10.png|''(This is the life...)'' jtts2i11.png|''This is the life...'' jtts2i12.png|''...of a boy named Johnny...'' jtts2i13.png|''...Test!'' jtts2i14.png|''(What do we make...'' jtts2i15.png|''...of this?)'' jtts2i16.png|''Johnny Test!'' jtts2i17.png|''(This is the life...)'' jtts2i18.png|''Johnny Test!'' jtts2i19.png|''(This is the life...)'' jtts2i20.png|''This is the life...'' jtts1i30.png|''...of a boy named...'' jtts1i31.png|''...Johnny...'' jtts1i32.png|''...Test!'' Category:Theme Songs Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4